Damping systems can be part of a clutch assembly located in the powertrain of a vehicle. As part of the powertrain assembly, a flywheel or dual flywheel system can be mounted at or near the torque output or throughput mechanism of an engine to transmit torque. A clutch assembly can be mounted to selectively engage and disengage the flywheel or dual flywheel. The clutch can include a driven damper assembly, including a pre-damper assembly and a main-damper assembly.
Pre-damper assemblies can travel during low torque or idle engine operation due to clearances where the pre-damper assembly engages the main-damper assembly. Although this travel can damp certain vibrations, the same travel can create other vibrations and noise.
Unwanted noise and vibration can decrease performance and reduce the lifespan of a driven damper assembly. Noise and vibration can also make it difficult to identify the source of other vibrations and noise in a clutch assembly.